Stick with Imagination! (1992, SuperMalechi's version)
Stick with Imagination! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released on August 25, 1992. It is not to be comfused with the 1999 Season 6 episode of the same name. It will be later a semi-remake of it. On December 4, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids use their stick to use their imaginations to be anything. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Jeffery *Derek *Tosha *Min *Shawn Cast from the story of "The Sleeping Princess" Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up #Let's Play Together #Just Imagine #Imagine a Place #The Land of Make-Believe #What a Baseball Day! #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lines Over the Ocean, and A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea #That's What an Island Is #A Hunting We Will Go #Jungle Adventure #A Camping We Will Go #Scary Stories #The Rocket Song #The Airplane Song #Castles So High #The Sleeping Princess #Just Imagine (Reprise) #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and Late 1990-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Help Mother Goose". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also seen in "Be A Friend". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney in Concert" *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also seen in "Hi, Neighbor!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Introducing BJ!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "My Favorite Things!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "An Adventure in Make-Believe *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Fun & Games". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used. *The same baseball cap that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same marching band hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same marching band vest that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same marching band gloves that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same pirate's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same pirate's scarf that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same airplane pilot's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same prince hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " Stick with Imagination! Previews Cover Arts Original 1992 release Front Cover *Barney holding a stick *Baby Bop wearing a princess costume including a princess hat, and a princess dress *BJ wearing a pirate costume including a pirate's hat, a pirate's scarf, pirate's vest, pirate pants, and pirate boots Back Cover 2007 re-release Summary at the back cover See Also Category:1992 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 1